blackcloverfanonfandomcom-20200216-history
Dale
, Reddo Rīpā」 Mushmouth「」 |status= Alive |species= |gender= Male |affinity= Heat |age= 23 |birthday= June 10th |sign= Gemini |height= 5'9" ft. (179cm) |weight= 159lbs (72kg) |blood= B- |eyes= Black |hair= Black |family= Unknown |occupation= Magic KnightMorning Dragon: August Draconus shows Kingston Draconus to the members of Golden Dawn. |squad= Golden Dawn |badges= |country= Clover Kingdom |workplace= Unknown |manga= Morning Dragon |anime= |jva= |eva= }} Dale「デール, Dēru」is a Magic Knight and member of the Golden Dawn,Morning Dragon: Dale introduces himself and politely greets Kingston. having been part of it for more than a year. Often surveylled by other Magic Knights and part of his own squad, Dale is often deemed quite suspicious, having popped out of nowhere and at no specific time in particular. He goes by the moniker of Red Reaper「 , Reddo Rīpā」, more than likely due to his employment of Heat Magic. Appearance Usually, Dale wears a large, dark jacket that reaches his knees and has an intricate white crucifix on its back. The symbol extends over the jacket's neck and the shoulders, with its borders being a double white stripe. The jacket has a collar, which posseses white borders on the outside and inside. Its curfs are white on the inside and outside as well, being quite large. Then, there are the pants, which are all white and have a jeans texture, held up by a simple black belt at the waist and several stripes along the legs. Dale completes the outfit with simple black boots, that reach up to just below his knees, and black gloves.Morning Dragon: Kingston observes Dale's appearance, who returns the favour. Gallery DaleFull1.png|Dale's full appearance. Personality Dale is a very unexpressive and quiet individual, to the point he may come off as unnerving. . Biography Past At Golden Dawn Present Battle Prowess A member of Golden Dawn, it can be inferred that Dale holds notable prowess when it comes to wielding Magic and fighting. He possesses about equal skills in most fields. This becomes even more notable once one learns that Dale doesn't seem to have ties to any Royal House, unlike most of the squad. Working under Golden Dawn for more than a year has only increased his skills. Dale seemingly trains every day, regardless of his other routines. It is unknown what kind of influence Dale has on any other members, nor if he has any at all. Magic Heat Magic「熱魔法, Netsu Mahō」 is Dale's affinity and his main form of combat. It manifests from inside him as a semi-transparent red aura, which possesses a varying temperature of Dale's own choosing. Dale has shown some capability and ingenuity with his magic, using its many properties to affect not only his opponents, but the very environment so that it is shaped to his will. TBA.png|Rifrazione Rotante Creation Magic「創成魔法, Sōsei Mahō」 TBA.png|Fiocina Rotante Abilities Magical Magical Power: Magic Control: Magic Sensor: Through his affinity with Heat, Dale is more than adept at sensing mana and the magic that dwels on the world around him, or even within people. Physical Enhanced Strength: Enhanced Speed: Enhanced Endurance: Intelligence: Meele Combat: Equipment Grimoire: GrimoireDale.jpg|Dale's Grimoire Status Fights Events Relationships Family Golden Dawn August Draconus: Kingston Draconus: Other Squads Citizens Although he treats most citizens with a certain indifference, Dale is against civil harm. He does not go out of his way to secure people to safety. Notable Quotes Trivia Behind the scenes *He is based on Gray Fullbuster from the Fairy Tail Series. *''Dale'' is an English name given to people who lived near Valleys. Extras *This is a revamped version of the character's previous interpretation, so that it can fit the new setting of the story. References Category:Characters Category:Males Category:Magic Knights Category:Golden Dawn members